July 20, 2015 Monday Night RAW
The July 20, 2015 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 20, 2015 at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. This was the Raw after Battleground. Episode summary Charlotte vs Brie Bella She’s the Diva so nice, she beat Brie Bella twice. Charlotte was the first of the new faces of the transformed Divas division to make a statement at WWE Battleground, submitting Brie Bella in an impromptu Divas Triple Threat that also included Sasha Banks. The Bella Twins’ title-less half demanded a rematch on Raw and despite the in-ring absence of The Boss to complicate matters, Ric Flair’s stylin’ and profilin’ progeny got the job done again. Granted, Sasha and her fellow Team B.A.D. (Beautiful and Dangerous) cohorts Naomi and Tamina were on commentary, but that gave them a front-row seat to Charlotte’s come-from-behind victory over Brie, who channeled her husband’s kicks to put Charlotte on her heels. A comeback from Charlotte brought Nikki onto the apron, but the self-proclaimed genetically superior Diva booted the champion off the apron and applied the Figure-Eight once again. Paige & Becky Lynch vs Naomi & Sasha Banks Sasha Banks isn’t just The Boss. She’s so B.A.D., she’s good. The NXT Women’s Champion got shown up by Charlotte at WWE Battleground, but Team B.A.D.’s resident titleholder got hers on Raw, earning her own stripes with a victory during a tag team match that bookended the transformed Divas division’s renewed presence on Raw. And despite all their insistences they still run the roost, Team Bella was on commentary to witness the contest, which featured heavy doses of Sasha and Becky mixing it up, NXT style, with Naomi and Paige dropping in to add to the chaos. Things hit a fever pitch when Sasha stormed the ring to save Naomi from the PTO, and in the instigating confusion, tagged back in to apply the Bank Statement to a wounded Paige. It's a fate that may well await The Bellas when they face Sasha & Naomi on SmackDown. #Legit. Randy Orton, John Cena & Cesaro vs Rusev, Kevin Owens & Sheamus With six of WWE’s hardest-hitting Superstars in the ring at once, who’d have thought a Diva with a grudge wouls decide the fate of Raw’s main-event slugfest. It wasn’t an Attitude Adjustment, an RKO or a Neutralizer that carried John Cena, Randy Orton & Cesaro to victory over Kevin Owens, Rusev & Sheamus, but instead a shoe to the chest from Lana to Summer Rae. Before that, however, the fan favorites were reeling until a miscommunication between Sheamus and Owens led the Irishman to walk out, and Owens followed suit after kicking a belligerent Rusev in the face. That left The Bulgarian Brute alone to fend off The Viper, but just as Rusev escaped the RKO, Lana arrived looking for retribution against Summer Rae, who'd slapped her earlier in the night. First came the shoe, then The Ravishing Russian pounced, leaving Rusev dumbfounded. When the action resumed, Cena was waiting with an AA, Cesaro followed up with the Cesaro Swing and, finally, slingshot Rusev straight into Orton’s jaws for an RKO. Crushed it. Results * Singles Match: Charlotte (w/ Paige & Becky Lynch) defeated Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella & Alicia Fox) by submission * Tag Team Match: '''Naomi & Sasha Banks (w/ Tamina) defeated Paige & Becky Lynch (w/ Charlotte) by submission * '''Six-Man Tag Team Match: Randy Orton, John Cena & Cesaro defeated Rusev (w/ Summer Rae), Kevin Owens & Sheamus Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:RAW episodes Category:2015 television episodes Category:Charlotte Category:Brie Bella Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Nikki Bella Category:Alicia Fox Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:WWE television episodes